This is an application for an Academic Research Enhancement Award to investigate growth factor mediated differentiation of granulosa cells. Specifically, the growth factors, transforming growth factor B (TGFb), hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), and leptin will be investigated with respect to their respective signaling pathways. The hypothesis will be investigated that positive and negative modulation of FSH-directed estradiol synthesis by these growth factors is coupled to the Janus kinases (JAK)-signal transducer and activator of transcription (STAT) proteins and to mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPK).